NBYWA World Hardcore Championship
The National Backyard Wrestling Alliance (NBYWA) World Hardcore Championship is a backyard wrestling Hardcore Championship as recognized by the National Backyard Wrestling Alliance. It was first awarded on May 28, 2011 to Temple of Doom. Background Since introducing NBYWA on January 22, 2009, Skull Jr. has wanted to award one of the federations a Hardcore Championship. Unfortunately a federation was not found for a long time. On December 2, 2010, a federation called Extremely Shitty Backyard Wrestling joined NBYWA and Skull thought that their ultra-violent hardcore style was perfect to represent NBYWA's hardcore division. After accepting the invitation to hold the title, ESBW was awarded the right to hold the NBYWA World Hardcore Championship on December 10. After ESBW held a vote to see who the contenders should be, it was determined by the fans that the match would be Temple of Doom and Ian Knoxx. On May 28, 2011, at ESBW's first event of the season, Doom defeated Knoxx to become the first champion. The title wasn't defended again until October 22, when ESBW held their "Tournament of Carnage". Ian Knoxx won the tournament and the championship by defeating Doom. However, on October 25, NBYWA learned of ESBW's intention to re-name the title the "ESBW Hardcore Championship". The belt was immediately removed from the federation and given to Total Hardcore Wrestling, with the intention of it being unified with their Hardcore Championship. It was later learned that ESBW decided to drop out of NBYWA on October 13. NBYWA didn't learn of this until later, and decided to still recognize Ian's reign as Hardcore Champion. They also apologized for any offense that might have been caused. ESBW eventually re-joined NBYWA on February 9, 2012, and were given the vacant title back as a result. On February 26, Temple of Doom revealed ESBW didn't really re-join the NBYWA. Skull messaged him saying Ian claimed they wanted back in and apologized for the misconception. ESBW was removed from the NBYWA's federation list the same day. On March 21, a deal was reached with Higher Passion Wrestling which gave them the title. After over a year with no word on the Hardcore Championship, Skull Jr. decided to ask someone else since HPW also already had the NBYWA World Tag Titles. On July 26, 2013, he sent messages out to the NBYWA federations EBW, HWA, and DCW:DE about accepting the title, the first fed to respond getting the title. On August 6, DCW responded first, being awarded the championship. On August 11, it was announced that the new champion would be crowned at DCW's fourth annual "H3T2" event taking place August 24, where the title will immediately be unified with the DCW 24/7 Championship. Rink Awesome (24/7 Champion) will defend against three unknown opponents in a Clockwork Orange House Of Fun, Niggas Bring The Weapons Match. The match ended in a no-contest due to the referee interfering. On the eighth episode of "DCW:DE TV", Tre Bravo Delta, Robby Woods, and Ultimo Refereeo had a #1 Contender's match for the DCW 24/7 Title, with Tre Bravo Delta winning. Rink Awesome, the 24/7 Champion, was automatically named the #1 Contender to the NBYWA World Hardcore Title, and the two were booked to face off at "Panic Switch" on September 29, winner take all. At "Panic Switch", Tre Bravo Delta defeated Rink Awesome in what is considered a shocking upset, winning both titles. This officially makes the World Hardcore Title the first NBYWA championship to change hands in two countries (although a federation in the UK was given the International Title, a champion was never crowned before the title returned to the US). A win/loss based system will now determine any future #1 Contenders to the title. On October 19, Tre Bravo Delta made his first defense at a Richmond X Wrestling's "Helloween Havoc" in Richmond, Virginia, defeating RXW's Massacre. The same day, he defeated Rebel to retain the title. On February 23, 2014, 3BD successfully defended the title against Primal Instincts. A month later on March 23, 3BD defended the title against Chris Kazama. The match ended in a no-contest after Bad Meets Evil interfered. On April 20 at "DCW X RXW: bywNext," 3BD successfully defended against Massacre, Nightsage, and Eddie Rebel. The same day he defeated Chris Kazama to retain the championship. On May 24 at "DCW:DE Wicked Garden," Vince Savior ended 3BD's reign, becoming the new champion. At the fourth annual DCW:DE "H3T2," Vince Savior successfully defended the championship against Beast Mode. Title History External Links *Official NBYWA Championship History